


At a Wedding

by tiger_moran



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An uninvited guest at Watson's wedding muses on things. (Implied present Moriarty/Moran and past Moran/Watson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a Wedding

Moriarty said to him, go and tell Holmes I wish to see him; he’d said to just wait outside for him, but Moran couldn’t just do that; he had to go and watch the ceremony and even though he’s adamant he never really loved Watson, still there’s that resentment in him, that Watson chose Mary and Holmes instead, and all these nagging little thoughts about what might have been.

He goes back to Moriarty later and the professor has this look in his eye, and Moran knows he’s still thinking about Holmes. He barely even notices Moran is there and Moran wonders for the hundredth time just what is it about this Holmes that so fascinates everyone? He’s nothing special. So he can pull a few “deductions” out of his arse, hooray for him. He’d still bleed and die like anyone else if Moran shot him, and he should do that; take him from Watson; take him from the professor. Moran knows it’s going to end badly. The professor likes his games, where not mere men but entire populations are his playing pieces; countries and continents his board, but sometimes they go too far and sooner or later he’s going to get himself killed. Moriarty is the master of strategy but when it comes down to it, in the dirt and the raw brutality of the battlefield, life ain’t like that, now is it? Not all airy-fairy theories and eloquent schemes. Real life is most definitely not always so neat and ordered and the tiniest unseen factors can cause the most catastrophic outcomes. Moran knows that, but he’s not always sure the professor sees it.

  
Moran should have just killed Holmes there and then. He should have. He didn’t though, because the professor would never forgive him if he had. So he just sits there thinking, on Holmes; on Watson; on the new Mrs Watson, until the professor comes over to him; kisses his forehead and says, “Scowl any harder, Sebastian, and your face may stick like that.”

  
Moran smoothes out his expression; tries to smile. “Sorry sir.”

  
“The doctor chose his side, as you chose yours. If you wish to switch sides…” It’s not a threat, exactly, but there is no need for Moriarty to make threats towards Moran.

  
“As if I’d ever defect, sir,” Moran says, and it’s true: he never would, not for all the gold in the world. _If I leave you alone, you’ll just go and get yourself killed, you daft bugger_ , he thinks.

  
“If you still believe though that you could have something more from Dr. Watson than you have from me…”

“I don’t, sir. It was just a fling years ago. No more.” And even if there had ever been the potential for anything more, that’s long gone. The doctor stands opposed to the colonel now.

“So if I ordered you to kill him…?” Moriarty arches an eyebrow as he studies Moran’s face and demeanour.

  
Moran doesn’t hesitate at all; there’s not even a flicker of doubt there. “Then I’d kill him,” he says.


End file.
